galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Universal Empire
The Dark Universal Empire is an evil, nefarious, Imperial Organization led by three supreme commanders. It is the galaxy's greatest imperial monarchy which herald the cosmos. The Dark Universal will have many organizations to battle against the Celestial Federation. They are include Decepticons, Martians, Harvesters, and many antagonistic groups, seeks to defeat the defense force. It is a main antagonistic faction of the Galactic Starfield Power series, and was headquartered at the home planet of Xenonaira. History Origin The Dark Universal Empire's predecessor, Order of the Principal Darkness was responsible for invasions on Earth and other planets. Angels include Ramiel, Seventh Angel, Third Angel, Sahaquiel, and Shamshel approaches, whilst the Supreme Leader of the predecessor's authority is Michelangelo Hux, who was ruled across the Great World War until his assassination at the hands of George Hanbridge, with the assistance of The Journalist and the Artilleryman, as well as Detective Murdoch and his friends. Future Miracle Wars The Dark Universal Empire was established originally by the first leader, Maximilian Skywalker, on the war against the Celestial Federation and the Galactic Republic. It first depicted to create Separatist Battle Droids, and Martian Machines to begin an attack against the Celestial Federation's Interstellar Army. Furthermore, many senators are introduced as Senator Dobbs, and other minions to wipe the heroic army with one powerful strike. The main conflict was known as Celestial Federation-Dark Universal Wars, was considered a long-time period, and begins many battles. After Galactic Conquests After Maximilian Skywalker was killed in a fight by Zephyr Shields, All Separatist and Martian forces retreat, and starts the second battle across the universe. The elderly supreme commander of the Dark Kingdom, Archduke Granite now rise to power, and Queen Beryl was now a commander. Queen Beryl negotiates to Megatron, Maleficent, and more groups to overwhelm the Celestial Federation defense force. The Dark Universal needs more villains, Talon, Galactic Empire, Harvesters, Decepticons, and more to concern to eliminate Zephyr Shields and his leaders. The rest of villains are later expanded directly, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and several groups like the First Order to defeat the Rebel Alliance and Celestial Federation forces. Over past days, Harvester Supreme Commander will rise to new technology under Queen Beryl's order. The Main fleet of Dark Universal is V'Ger, an interstellar entity tries to turn them into robotic copycats, Khan, and Shinzon also agrees here. Widowmaker however, confronts Tracer in the First Strike on Ilios, until she and the other four arrested by Zephyr, The Journalist, and Mei. With the Harvesters went into quick defeat, Archduke Granite was destroyed, and Queen Beryl, alongside more antagonistic groups, is beginning to retreat. Galactic Starfield Power Xenon Asuka now a Supreme Commander, will begin a new plot against the Heroic Federation, and other heroic groups across the galaxy. The Decepticons, Galactic Empire, All of Supervillain groups arrives, in order to push the Heroic Federation's defense forces off the battlefield. A Harvester Supreme Commander returns in a battle against Earth Space Defense and the Rebel Alliance, whilst more supreme commanders battle each other on the battle of earth. With the Dark Universal Empire began to downfall, Lex Luthor, Magneto, and more which fought X-Men, Guardians of the Galaxy, were all redeemed. The Decepticons, and the Heartless, and all which remained, dismantled, around the universe. Zephyr Shields confronts his friend, and a supreme commander Xenomorpheus Skywalker, in Tokyo, whilst Optimus finally kills Galvatron, and ending the war. Before dying, Xenon Asuka recieves his dying wish to Zephyr, and the Celestial Federation-Dark Universal Wars, had finally come to an end. After peace treaty was signed, the redeemed Lex Luthor, alongside others bid farewell to all soldiers, and scientists, and blast off into space, and the Dark Universal Empire finally dissolving. Notable Members Supreme Leaders Generals and Captains Lieutenants Officials Other Members Category:Factions Category:Governments Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Supervillains